


Bleeding Out

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [44]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Death, F/M, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Caroline escapes her captors to find that Klaus had already sprung the trap.





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt-'I thought they'd killed you, I lost my temper.'

Caroline froze at the sight of what had once been her apartment.

Exhausted, bloodstained, and so thirsty her gums _ached_ , her eyes went wide at the destruction of what had been her home mere hours before. She’d known that the witches who’d left her badly beaten and staked were dead when the spells trapping her had disappeared. Those witches were now scattered across her apartment, limbs strewn across the carpet. There was a head on her counter, the body bent in half and shoved into her oven. Entrails hung from her ceiling fan.

In the middle of the chaos was Klaus. Klaus who she hadn’t seen since he'd stripped her naked in a forest. He stood frozen as he stared at her, gaze hybrid yellow, so utterly motionless she’d have thought him a hallucination except he was covered in blood.

She’d have imagined him naked, first.

Her next breath was shaky. She’d been teetering on a lack of control before she’d walked into a slaughter, and her vampire crawled along her skin with need. She was hungry, high off her adrenaline rush home, and blood was everywhere.

“They said they’d killed you,” Klaus said tightly, every part of him rigid with strain as he took the smallest of steps towards her. “Caroline.”

Her control snapped, at that jerky motion. Part of her acknowledged this was a potentially bad idea, but as her legs curled around his hips, tongue licking a line up his blood stained throat, she didn’t care. When his hands came up to palm her ass, she ground down as her fangs pierced his throat. She didn’t mind when he ripped away her filthy jeans, or the sudden press of his cock, greedy for all the sensations she could get.

Tomorrow, he could tell her why he was there while helping her find a new apartment.

Tonight, she needed him to _move_.


End file.
